


HP Kink Meme Fills & Other Smutty Shorts

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Pegging, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Short fills for prompts on theHarry Potter Kink Meme, as well as other short smutfics set within the HP universe. Open to requests.1. Hermione/Ron, pegging. 225 words.





	HP Kink Meme Fills & Other Smutty Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt is [here.](https://hpkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/870.html?thread=614#cmt614)
> 
>  
> 
> _I just really want to see a fanfic with Hermione pegging Ron?_  
>  Maybe Ron sees Hermione playing with a toy and is curious about it, or Hermione mentions it as a long time fantasy of hers....

Ron is sprawled on his belly. He feels his own sweat, heated on his skin and slick beneath Hermione's hand, and he arches his back, letting out a low groan.

Hermione keeps on pushing forwards, slowly, slowly, splitting him slowly open. The cock feels so much bigger than her fingers had, pressing right inside him, filling him to the brim, and Ron moans.

"Is that alright? Are you alright?" Ron is gasping, grabbing at the bedsheets beneath them, his thighs spread so wide that the muscles in his thighs ache with it, even though the muscles are well-developed from Quidditch practice. She presses in deeper, deeper, and he's just so fucking full, so FULL.

When the hilt stops against his arse, Ron bites at his own lips, worrying the skin to keep from crying out.

"You ready?"

"Think so," Ron grunts. Hermione draws out the wooden cock to the tip, and then slams into him in one smooth thrust: Ron keens, and he feels his cock dribble onto the sheet beneath him. "Wasn't ready. Do it again."

Hermione laughs. She sounds smug - horrible girl, really, horrible!

She leans in, her hair drawing over his shoulders, playing over the blades, and she says, "Bet you'll scream." Ron shudders, pressing back against her with a desperate noise.

"Not stupid, Hermione. Bet against that'd be a moron's choice."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with short smut requests or link particular kink meme prompts, and remember to post on the kink meme if you can!
> 
> If you like fanfiction and you have a Discord, feel free to join [the Harry Potter Discord here.](https://discord.gg/gyE3XKr)


End file.
